1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic guided vehicle and method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an automatic guided vehicle and method for controlling the same that is capable of guiding an automatic moving carrier applied in a three-dimensional space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The automatic guided vehicle (AGV) is widely used in the automation material transportation. The commonly seen automatic trackless guided carrier achieves the positioning objective by providing at least three furnished positions of laser reflection tags, or by burying magnetic posts under the ground, or by affixing two-dimensional bar codes on the ground.
The above-mentioned methods for providing laser reflection tags, magnetic posts or two-dimensional bar codes are used on the guided automatic moving carrier. When it comes to actual application, these modes of guidance for the moving vehicle needs clearance of site such as area clearance of at least two meters or the requirement of special treatment for the ground. This is not handy for the early stage of setting up a plant or factory without planning beforehand. In addition, the above-mentioned guidance modes are limited to two-dimensional space and are not able to apply in three-dimensional space. Therefore, the existing technology of guidance mode still has rooms for improvement.